1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge container for removably accommodating a tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tape cartridge container comprises a box like body 1 made of plastic resin and a lid 4 for opening and closing the body 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. The lid 4 is provided with a pocket 13 for removably inserting a tape cartridge A and an index card B on one side or inner surface of the lid 4 (hereinafter referred to as the back side of the lid) and the lid 4 is rotatably supported by pivoting axes 2 and 3 between side extension walls 7a and 8a projected backward from both left and right side walls 7 and 8 beyond the back side edge 5a of a bottom wall 5 of the box like body 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the lid 4 is closed, the back side edge 5a of the bottom 5 of the body 1 is adapted to abut on the front edge 18a of a bottom wall 18 of the pocket 13 in the same plane of the bottom wall 5 of the body 1 along a line which is parallel with the line S connecting the pivoting axes 2 and 3 across the entire length of the longitudinal direction or left and right directions of the body 1.
In the arrangement of the conventional cartridge container as mentioned above, there may occur such a drawback that the lid 4 can not rotate smoothly against the body 1 by the reason mentioned below. Since the body 1 is made of a plastic resin molding, the back side edge 5a tends to be bent, as shown by the dotted lines F in FIG. 3. The bending is often greatest in the direction toward the inside of the body 1 at the intermediate portion of the back side edge 5a. Therefore, when the lid 4 is rotated relative to the body 1, the front edge 18a of the bottom wall 18 of the pocket 13 unduly engages with the deformed back side edge 5a, whereby a smooth rotation of the lid and body is impeded.
In order to improve the problem mentioned above, it is proposed to provide a gap between the back side edge 5a of the bottom wall 5 of the body 1 and the front edge 18a of the bottom wall 18 of the pocket 13 so as to avoid the undue engagement of the deformed back side edge 5a of the bottom wall 5. However, such arrangement is undesirable because a large gap between the back side edge 5a and the front edge 18a allows dust or the like to enter into the interior of the container.
There is proposed another arrangement whereby the front edge 18a of the bottom wall 18 of the pocket 13 of the lid 4 is bent inwardly beyond the back side edge 5a of the bottom wall 5 of the body 1. However, this arrangement may invite a problem whereby the inside space of the pocket 13 is narrowed if the amount of the bending of front edge 18a is large such that it becomes difficult to insert or withdrawn the tape cartridge A and/or the index card B into or from the pocket 13.